1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for removing coupling elements from a slide fastener stringer tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known methods of and apparatus for removing a number of successive coupling elements, which may be either die-cast of metal or injection-molded of synthetic resin, from the beaded edge of a slide fastener stringer tape to provide an element-free space across which the stringer tape will be cut off. One conventional arrangement for such coupling element removal, illustrated in FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-61406 published on Dec. 24, 1982. According to this prior design, each of coupling elements A to be removed from a slide fastener stringer tape E is cut into two halves by thrusting a wedge-shaped cutter C into the coupling head of the coupling element A while at the same time spreading out tape grippers D to cause their ends to force two coupling element legs B apart off the stringer tape E.
The above known process is effective in removing slide fastener coupling elements of the type which has legs attached simply astride of a longitudinal beaded edge of a slide fastener stringer tape. Some slide fasteners have coupling elements that are firmly anchored on a slide fastener stringer tape. Each of the coupling elements has two legs mounted astride of a longitudinal beaded edge of a slide fastener stringer tape and interconnected by a connector extending through a hole defined in the stringer tape and covered by the legs. Coupling elements of this type cannot be removed from the stringer tape by the arrangement disclosed in the foregoing publication.